Analysis
by songstobesung
Summary: What does each Glee Club member secrectly think about the others? A take on every person's relationship with the other Glee Members.


**This is a little character analysis I started doing. It started out with Puck, then it went to Finn, and so on and so forth. It's about all twelve Glee Club kids, and Santan Marie Lopez's take on them (her middle name was made up by me.) If enough people want me too, I'll do another one, but with a different Glee Member. If not, this is a lovely one shot! Now, I'm off to write soem more of some other stories!**

**-Madi**

* * *

All Santana wanted was a little loving.

Puck was always there to fill in the holes that no one else could. She loved teh way he held her close to him, the way he touched her arms, and the way he kissed her.

God, the way he kissed her was amazing. It was like anger and bittersweet loving all in one moment.

Santana knew it was wrong to only have him, to only want him. All she wanted was a casual fling her eighth grade to freshman summer. That's when she found Brittany and Noah Puckerman.

She called him Puck.

And then, when they kissed, it felt right.

As they got older, kisses went to boobs, and boobs went to sex.

And Satana had all those holes where no one loved her filled.

If only for one night.

* * *

When Santana had sex with Finnocence for the first time, she thought it'd be amazing. He was the all around good boy, and new territory. Santana thought of this like an added bonus.

Sex was always good.

But it took a while to get into the mood. Finn was reluctant, and once he actually kissed her on the neck, the feeling was lost. Afterwards, Santana knew that the only good thing out of this was the dirty secret that she had with her, and that Finn would buy her whatever she wanted to eat.

The words stung in her mind, hours after he said it though.

"It didn't mean anything."

* * *

Brittany was the cutest kindergartener ever.

She had swept side bangs, questioning eyes, and a cute skirt on.

Santana wanted to be Brittany's best friend.

"Hi. I'm Santana Marie Lopez." She smiled, her five year old smile. Brittany grinned back.

"I'm Brittany Lillian Bielvenstram. Well, I don't know how to spell my last name though, so Mrs. Hummel just said to put Brittany B." Santana laughed at her friend.

"You're funny. I like you."

"I like you to Santana."

Santana hugged her friend, and Brittany hugged her friend. Then, Santana had an idea. She wanted to be best friends forever with the pretty blonde girl who had those big, bright questioning eyes.

"Promise to be best friends forever? Like Ernie and Bert on Seaseme Street?" Santana held out their pinkie.

"I promise. Maybe when were older we can live together too!" Brittany locked her small pinkie around Santana's. They walked to the playground.

Even in highschool, Santana held Brittany's pinkie around hers. It was just to show that they had kept their promise.

Best friends forever.

* * *

Santana really admired Kurt Hummel. He was gayer than the fourth of July, but didn't really care. He flaunted his gayness, like everyone should be jealous of him.

She really wanted to be his friend. But, Kurt was a loser, and Santana was not. Even in Glee Club, she rarely managed to say a 'Hello' to him.

Maybe, one day, Santana could show that she was gay too. She was gay for Brittany, and straight for Puck.

Brittany was gay for Santana (Brittany even told Santana herself, after Santana admitted it) and straight for every other boy.

One day Santana would ask Kurt, "Is it hard being gay?"

He'd reply, "No. You just just have to deal with everyone else."

And one day, Santana would be able to show that she was gay for Brittany, and wouldn't care.

But, for now, she wants Brittany to be her own little secret.

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie were really good friends. Almost as good of friends as Santana and Brittany.

She thought that they were weird, sure. But the way they smiled at each other was just like the way Brittany and Santana smiled at each other.

She also always wanted a hot blue streak in her hair, and noted that Tina had some. She wanted to be daring.

Santana also wanted a boy to love her for who she was, and not a tool.

Santana decided to ask Tina about the blue streaks.

* * *

Santana hated Quinn Fabray with a passion like no other.

Quinn Fabray got Puck wrapped around her little finger, was head of the Cheerios, had a baby to boot, and Finn was still in love with her.

Santana thought it wasn't right for a girl like her to get everything she wanted, everything Santana worked her ass off for.

Too bad no one asked Santana.

* * *

Santana loved Mercedes singing voice. Loud, strong, powerful.

Santana also loved Rachel's singing voice. Loud, strong, rich.

They were really similar, but Rachel got more solos.

Looking at their relationship, it was just like hers and Quinn's.

Rachel was Quinn: She got everything she wanted, without lifiting a pretty little finger.

Mercedes was Santana: She was second best, with working her ass off.

Suddenly, Santana liked Mercedes a whole lot better.

Though she'd deny it, Santana told Mercedes to go for the ballad at Sectionals.

Luckily, Mercedes did.

Santana still would deny it.

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot Santana liked about Matt and Mike, other than the fact they were some of her best guy friends.

They were too quiet. Santana wanted someone loud and rebelious.

Too bad they were the only boys Santana had.

Other than Puck, but he didn't count.

* * *

The person Santana wanted to be proud of was herself.

But, there was so much to learn.

And Santana liked who she was, just fine.

As long as she had Brittany, Glee and the Cheerios (strictly for her reputation) Santana was fine.

Santana would just keep lying to herself till she could stop.


End file.
